Beluzia
Beluzia, officially the Kilani State of Beluzia (Kilani: Kilaeilge Stáit na Beluzia) is located on the continent of Artania and borders Rutania to the north, Luthori to the east, and Darnussia to the southeast. Beluzia's five counties are Negunia, Bailon, Westmoreland, Harlingen, and Bamburgh, with the capital of Cirrane being located on the coast of the county of Negunia. The population of Beluzia is comprised mainly of the native Kilani people, with Luthorian and Darnussians making up a minority of the population. The Beluzian are a religious people with almost the entire population reporting their belief in a religion, the largest religion being the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. 'History' : Main Article: History of Beluzia 'Government and Politics' : Main Article: Constitution of Beluzia Government Officially, the government of Beluzia refers to its system of governance as a Unitary Authoritarian Republic. Although Beluzia has a unicameral legislature, known as the Dáil na Beluzia, they hold very little power and instead act as a rubber-stamping body for the chief executive, known as the Uachtarán, who holds a majority of the power in the government. The dominance of the executive isn't extra-constitutional, the Constitution clearly expresses the dominance of the Uachtarán. This dominance originates from the ideology of the authors of the constitution, Kilani Fascism, which calls for a single strong leader to oversee the progression of the Kilani people. Legislative Branch The Dáil na Beluzia is the single chamber of the Beluzian legislative branch. Their one-hundred members are elected in first-past-the-post elections taking place in each of Beluzia's one-hundred single-member districts. Members of the Dáil serve lifetime terms and can only loose their office through death, abdication, impeachment by the Dáil, or removal by the Uachtarán. The Dáil holds very little power and is seen primarily as a rubber-stamp for the actions of the Uachtarán. Among their few powers are the power to appoint judges and ambassadors, the power to approve the Uachtarán's budget, and the power to oversee the bureaucracy and local governments. The most significant power of the Dáil is the power to appoint the Uachtarán whenever the old one looses office. When this is at the end of the Uachtarán's ten-year term, the Dáil requires a two-third majority to appoint a new Uachtarán, but if the previous Uachtarán hasn't completed his term, then a simple majority is required to appoint a new one. Executive Branch Beluzia's executive branch is comprised of a single position, the Uachtarán. The Uachtarán is chosen by the Dáil at the end of the previous Uachtarán's term of ten years. This ten year term in known as the Sainordú na nDaoine Kilaeilge (Luthorian: Mandate of the Kilani People) and is ceremonially bestowed upon the Uachtarán by the Dáil at the beginning of his term. The position of Uachtarán is the most powerful in the Beluzian government. Among the most important of the powers of the Uachtarán are the power to implement any law with the support of at least one-third of the Dáil, the power to appoint bureaucrats and oversee the bureaucracy, the power to oversee diplomacy and foreign policy, and the power to propose the national budget to the Dáil. The Uachtarán also hold the position of Grand Marshal of the Beluzian Military, which grants him the final say in all matters of Beluzia's military. Judicial Branch The judicial branch is the largest and weakest of Beluzia's three official branches of government, given only the power to hear civil and criminal law cases. The judiciary is separated into one-hundred district courts, five provincial courts, and one national court. All judges and government attorneys are appointed by the Dáil. Politics The Beluzian government is controlled by the fascist Ár Náisiún party, with the theocratic An Dílis party forming a minority power in the government. All parties that follow a capitalist, conservative, liberal, socialist, or communist ideology have been banned by the government following the 2019 Putsch when the fascists took power from the reigning government. The political culture of the Beluzian population is defined primarily by moralism, militarism, and social conservatism. These values have been instilled into the Kilani people by centuries of struggle and devotion to the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. The opponents to this political culture come typically from the Luthorian and Darnussian ethnic minorities as well as the various religious minorities. These shared values are seen to be the primary factor in the rise of fascism in Beluzia and the domination of conservative and theocratic parties during the period of the republic. 'Armed Forces of Beluzia' : Main Article: Armed Forces of Beluzia Category:Countries